Lien Fraternel
by Ameko-chan
Summary: "Un tel lien ne peut jamais se détruire, seule la mort peut y arriver et encore pas forcément !"


**Lien** - _1720 mots_

**Crédit** : Personnage sont à Kishimoto, je ne fais qu'emprunter.

* * *

Assise sur notre terrasse. Je contemple intensément le ciel obscur du crépuscule. De millier d'étoiles scintillent. La lune elle, offre généreusement sa clarté céleste. Ronde, loin de nous, je l'admire. À mes côtés mes trois fidèles chiens m'entourent pour me procurer une douce chaleur. L'un est posé derrière moi, sommeillant paisiblement. Je me laisse alors appuyer contre lui. Doucement, je l'entends ronronner. Je souris et me relève. Kiso entrouvre ses orbes obscurs miroitants par le reflet de la lune, il me tend sa patte. Gentiment, je la caresse et je me repose sur son ventre. Il ne grogne pas, alors j'entends que cette fois-ci il acquiesce.

En cet instant même, je pense à toi. Je t'attends à vrai dire. Je suis même impatiente de te voir venir, je t'attends. Je n'ai qu'une hâte ; que tu me dises : oui. Ne traînes pas, ne me fais pas languir. Je ne veux qu'une chose voir ton sourire lors de ton retour ; et la joie émaner de toi. Je ne souhaite que ça d'ailleurs. Je ne veux que ton bonheur. À vrai dire c'est un peu normal, qui ne voudrait pas le bonheur du frère qu'on aime tant ? C'est vrai que entre moi et toi un fort lien nous unis. Et j'espère qu'elle y restera pour l'éternité, lorsque tu nous quitteras. De toute manière comme le dit maman souvent : « un tel lien ne peux jamais se détruire, seule la mort peut y arriver et encore pas forcément ! ».

Que ferais-je sans elle ? Parce que sans ce lien, je ne sais ce que je pourrais devenir. Je ne peux même pas une minute penser à mon existence sans être liée à toi. Tu es mon soleil, celui qui a offert la joie dans notre famille. Je te connais comme personne ! Je suis prête à parier que même elle ne te connaît pas mieux que moi ! J'ai toujours été à tes côtés même si parfois je n'étais pas agréable envers toi. Mais que veux-tu je t'aime quand même, certes, tu me répètes que je suis une des sbires du diable en personne lorsque je me mets à t'agacer sérieusement !

Cependant mon rôle aussi est de pourrir tes journées et te narguer en longueur de journée ! Pourtant, tu auras beau me rabâcher que ce n'est pas une manière de montrer l'amour que je t'apporte mais je continuerai. Et puis dois-je t'avouer que je prends un malin plaisir à t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ? Non, je crois que tu le sais très bien. Et puis que veux-tu ? Ne suis-je pas ta sœur après tout !

Une sœur qui tient fort à toi. Jusqu'à même avoir peur de te perdre en te voyant quitter le domicile pendant que moi je reste la vielle célibataire au côté de maman. J'ai peur que tu m'oublies. J'ai peur que moi ta sœur, je sois mise en dernier plan pour elle. Tu devrais trouver cela idiot, mais je t'aime beaucoup trop pour accepter le fait que tu as grandi et que maintenant à toi de faire ta propre vie. J'ai l'air d'une mère amourachée à son fils. Même maman s'est moquée de moi lorsqu'elle était venue m'hurler d'entrer à la maison. Mais je lui avais répondu gentiment que je t'attendais. De son rire effrayant elle s'était mise à se moquer de moi ouvertement devant ma mine dépitée. Mais je m'en foutais intérieurement. Moi au moins je t'attends et je suis une sœur exemplaire pas comme elle qui croit être une mère parfaite. Elle est désespérante je dois l'avouer.

Je repense lorsque je t'ai pris pour la première fois dans mes bras. Tu étais tout minuscule. Ta petite tête mignonne avec ton tout petit duvet noir au-dessus de ton crâne. Et tes triangles rouges sur tes joues ils étaient si minimes maintenant elles sont énormes. Je me souviens quand mes yeux avaient croisé les tiens. J'avais grandement souris. C'était merveilleux j'avais enfin le petit frère que je réclamais sans cesse à nos parents. Je m'étais presque dévouée à toi puisque j'avais arrêté de m'occuper de mes trois petits chiens pour m'adonner à toi. Je t'ai changé les couches, donné le bain, donné ton premier repas, vu tes premières dents, assisté à tes premiers pas… Tout ça jusqu'à maintenant au bord de tes vingt un an.

Tu as tellement vite grandi. Tu es devenu une personne très reconnue dans l'ensemble du village. Tu n'es plus se garnement à qui je m'amusais à embêter pour que tu répondes à mes provocations. Maintenant ça ne marche plus. Tu as changé. Mais surtout grandi et ça je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. Pourtant ce n'est pas si difficile… Pas si difficile… Mais je me suis trop attaché à toi. Tu es comme mon fils. J'ai tant vécu à tes côtés que cela me paraît normal que je redoute ton départ… J'ai peur. J'ai peur d'être seul. Sans mon frère. Sans toi.

- Tu fous quoi là ? Tu bouches le passage là, tu pourrais pas remuer ton tas de graisse et l'emmener plus loin ?

Je sursaute et soulève mon visage vers ta voix agressive, le sourcil tiquant par ta remarque assez vexante. Enfin je rencontre ton regard sombre. Tu as l'air chagriné. D'un seul coup je sens mon cœur tambouriné d'anxiété… Peur qu'elle t'a refusée. Peur que ton bonheur se casse à cause d'elle. Je me relève très vite et avance vers toi. Tu me regardes bizarrement ton petit nez se plisse. Je sens mes membres tressaillir, légèrement. Très vite je te demande :

- Dis-moi, elle a accepté ? N'est-ce pas ?

Là-dessus tu soupires. Je commence à sérieusement m'inquiéter. Alors mes yeux te fixent. Tu marches sans même croiser mon regard tu tentes de le dévier mais moi je le cherche. Il n'y a nulle part ailleurs que je peux déchiffrer tes pensées que dans tes pupilles. Tu passes à côté de moi, les mains dans les poches, tu me dépasses et inhales fort l'aire, mais qu'est-ce que ? Je reste figée. Le regard droit devant je fixe le point où je venais de voir ton visage triste. Mais non c'est une blague ? Tu plaisantes... Sûrement. J'en suis sûre que tu te moques de moi. Alors je me retourne vers toi. Tu es debout le sourire fièrement tiré. Tu me jaugeais entrain de tressaillir par la peur. Et tu te narguais de moi. Énervée, je m'avance vers toi et claque méchamment l'arrière de ta tête. Tu rigoles en massant avec ta main là où je venais d'administrer le coup.

- Mais bien sûr qu'elle a dit oui ! Comment résister à un charme tel que le mien, tu me dis ? Dit-il d'un sourire en coin, avec ton air beau gosse attitude.

Je me résigne à ne pas te piquer dessus, ravalant un rire qui aurait pu réveiller tout le voisinage. Très vite je saute sur toi et t'enlace. Le sourire aux lèvres je respire heureuse de cette nouvelle. Je me sens doucement apaisée comme ci un point noir vient de quitter ma poitrine. Je sens mes larmes monter. Elles glissent toutes seules. Je te serre encore plus tu grognes et tente de te débarrasser de moi cependant je compte te garder encore contre moi. Et te tordre jusqu'à ce que tu manques d'aire et brame comme à ton habitude pour qu'ensuite je me mette à te taquiner.

- Mais merde, tu fais chier là ! Mais lâches-moi ! Putain ! Tu m'étouffes tu veux que je meure avant mon mariage ou quoi, soupire t-il.

- Tu vas me manquer, petit frère… Alors laisse-moi profiter de cette étreinte pour te dire au revoir…

Tu t'arrêtes sur ce. Tes membres se calment. Je pose ma tête sur ton épaule et laisse couler mes larmes sur ton épaule. Tu me manqueras énormément vraiment. Tu relèves mon visage et une de tes mains se pose sur ma joue. Je te regarde étonné. Tu rigoles.

- Comment ça au revoir, tu comptes me chasser d'ici aussi vite, ou quoi ?

- N-non, enfin pourquoi pas ? Au moins j'utiliserai ta chambre pour mes trois chiens adorés !

Tu soupires bruyamment, exaspéré. Puis soudain ton regard s'appuie sérieusement sur le mien.

- Tu crois que je vais pouvoir oublier ma sœur, c'est ça ? Celle pour qui je donnerai ma vie sans même hésiter une seule seconde pour te sauver ? Celle qui s'est occupé de moi depuis petit ? Celle qui m'a toujours poussé à aller à l'avant ? Celle qui a toujours été à mon écoute ? Celle qui m'a encouragé à déclarer mes sentiments ? Jamais. Jamais je t'oublierai sache-le ! Et t'ignorerai comme une vielle chaussette ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es la sœur la plus pénible que je puisse connaître, ne ! me dit-il en tirant puérilement sa langue.

Je reste touchée par tes mots. Encore jamais tu m'avais dis un jour des choses pareils. Mes larmes se multiplient alors davantage. Mais... Je me détache de toi et je te donne un coup de pied sur le tibia. Tu gémis s'ensuivit d'un râle me pointant de ton index, dangereusement. Je t'aime, certes, mais sœur pénible… Je fulmine de rage et te hurle dessus :

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile de petit frère, Kiba !

Je te redonne un coup de poing au milieu de ton abdomen et tu te cambres, les bras longés sur ton ventre, tu te mets à te plaindre au ciel de t'avoir donné une sœur telle que moi. Si seulement tu savais ô combien je tiens à toi petit frère, tu en serais sûrement bouche bée. Les poings sur mes hanches, le regard fier je souris satisfaite. Alors que tu te redresses, tu me souris narquoisement.

- Mais cela ne t'empêche pas de m'aimer, Hana !


End file.
